


Hey

by Ggunsailor



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Jules has a dream...





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing. Let's see how it goes.

Fingers trace their way up and down her spine; she shivers gently and arches her back towards the touch.

Lips kiss her ear and a low husky voice says “Hmm, didn't know you were so responsive, Jules. Or is it just with me?”

She opens her mouth to speak only to moan as her shirt is unbuttoned and slipped off her shoulders. Then her bra is removed and warm hands cup her breasts.

“Ah!”

A gentle whisper of “ _Es muy bonita_ …”and then a hot mouth descends on her nipple, sucking and nibbling.

She cries out, curling her fingers into hair the color of earth and arcing closer to her lover.

A hand descends down her stomach, tickling a little and she can't help but giggle.

There's a grin against her skin. “Are you ticklish?”

She says “Y—yes, but can we not worry about it right now?”

A soft laugh. “All right, as you wish, _mi_ _amor_.”

The hand that had tickled her now moves down to the waistband of her pants, undoing the button on her fly, and then it slips down…  
…down...

Both moan as their hands slides through wet heat.

" _oh god..._ ” Julia groans, tilting her head back.

“... _Tan húmedo para mí, mi amor_...”

Then a finger slides inside; Julia cries out and her lover moans into her shoulder. Then they start pumping it in and out of her pussy. 

She writhes and gasps, pulling her lover down to kiss her fiercely. “So, so good!”

“ _god_ , you feel so good, Jules—so tight and hot for me.”

Heat is boiling in her belly and she knows any minute now she's going to erupt. “…please…”

“Hmm, please what?”

“Please, please let me come!”

“I don’t know…I think I like you like this---desperate for me to touch you.”

“Please!”

“Okay, since you asked so nicely…come for me, _gorgeous_.”

Her orgasm hits her like a bolt out of the blue. Her lover's name leaves her lips in a cry…

“Carmen!”  
\----

Julia sat up with a gasp, the remnants of her dream disappearing. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, her hair was soaked with sweat, and she was a sticky mess.

“Damn it, not again,” she said, raking a dry hand through her hair.

She reached for her glasses and put them on, sighing.

 _'I think I could do with a cup of tea_.' She got up from her bed and put on her slippers.

But what she didn’t know was that she was being watched from a rooftop.

Carmen watched Julia go into her kitchen; she sighed and stood up.

“We'll meet again soon, Julia. You can be sure of that.”

Then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is.


End file.
